The Past Is The Future
by prisci.pepsi
Summary: Suite au décès de sa mère Priscilla Summers, se rend chez sa soeur vivant à Mystic Falls. Dans cette petite ville de Virginie sa vie va complètement changé...Amitié, romance, mystère et secret seront au rendez vous de cette incroyable aventure!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Personne ne peut savoir si le monde est fantastique ou réel, et non plus s'il existe une différence entre rêver et vivre. Jorges Luis Borges

« La soirée était fraiche malgré que nous étions en plein mois d'Aout, la brise caressait mon visage tandis que j'admirais la lune qui était pleine en cette nuit, de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je pouvais admirer le lac qui s'étendait en bas des terres appartenant à mon père. Paysage idyllique presque fantastique qui s'offrait à moi…

Mais pourtant, mon esprit était ailleurs, accaparé par ce mystérieux jeune homme rencontré lors du bal masqué de la ville. Je n'avais vu que ces yeux d'un vert émeraude et pourtant tout son être m'avait alors troublé comme hypnotisé par sa personne. Il dégageait un certain charme qui me troublait mais aussi, dans un sens, m'effrayait…je ne pourrai dire pourquoi….malgré tout depuis cette soirée, je ne pensais qu'à une chose le revoir….. »

La voix du chauffeur de bus me ramena à la réalité, loin de ce rêve étrange qui m'avait submergé tel un mirage. Il nous signalait que nous étions arrivés à destination.

Mystic Falls ! Ville perdue de Virginie mais aussi mon nouveau foyer à compter de cet instant.

Je pris ma valise dans le porte bagage au dessus de moi et descendis du bus. La gare routière était pour ainsi dire dépeuplé de monde pourtant une crinière blonde se détacha du seul groupe de personne qu'il y avait pour venir à ma rencontre.

Un sourire fendit ses lèvres quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, ce sourire si rassurant que me procurait toujours celle qui était, pour moi, ma sœur…Buffy.

-Priscilla ! S'exclama t'elle en me donnant une brève accolade chaleureuse, j'étais tellement impatiente de te revoir !

Elle me prit ma valise puis m'accompagna vers la sortie de la gare, en me tenant par les épaules comme ci elle avait peur de me perdre.

Je respirai l'air enivrant de cette toute nouvelle vie qui m'attendait….

Welcome to Mystic Falls


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Priscilla

Je regardais défiler le paysage à bord de la voiture familiale de Buffy, les arbres commençaient à prendre cette couleur orangé qui signifiait que l'automne serait en avance cette année surtout que nous étions qu'au début de septembre. Le soleil californien de Sunnydale me manquerait tout comme la plage et mes amis mais j'avais décidé de mon plein gré à venir m'installer avec ma sœur.

Il s'était passé tellement de chose ces derniers mois que je ne pourrais les revivre tellement les évènements récents furent riche en émotions.

Il y eu tout d'abord le décès de notre mère, Joyce, trois mois auparavant, décédée à la suite d'un anévrisme qui lui fut fatale. Cela m'avait bouleversé autant que Buffy et Dawn, notre petite sœur. Pourtant, je n'avais pas ce lien maternelle car la famille Summers m'avait accueillit alors que je n'avais que 14 ans…Oui je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une enfant adopter malgré que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant…C'est étrange…mais je dû pourtant me résoudre à vivre sans la mémoire et reprendre le cours d'une vie normale.

Buffy m'avait retrouvée errante dans les rues de Sunnydale, je ne savais pas où aller, ni même d'où je venais. La seule chose que je connaissais était mon prénom. La famille Summers m'avait hébergé et je m'étais faite une place dans la famille ainsi que dans le cercle familiale. Puis une chose entrainant une autre, Joyce, obtint ma garde après plus d'un an de paperasse et d'un côté cela arrangeait les services sociaux qui n'avaient guère envie de se charger d'une adolescente amnésique…

-Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Me demanda Buffy me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

-Hum…oui….long et fatiguant, lui répondis je en lui jetant un regard furtif tandis qu'elle était fixée sur la route, mais je suis contente d'être ici.

-Tu pensais à quoi ? Me demanda t'elle ayant remarqué mon absence.

-Je pensais à tout…Maman mais aussi à ce chemin parcouru depuis que je vous connais, lui avouais-je.

Elle resta silencieuse puis bifurqua dans une petite allée menant devant un garage à la devanture blanche.

-Bienvenu chez toi ! S'exclama Buffy en coupant le contact. Elle sortit de la voiture puis pris mon bagage à l'arrière avant de m'inviter à la suivre.

Nous suivîmes un petit chemin en parvis qui longeait la petite maison blanche avant de monter les marches du perron, qui était abrité d'un avant toit. Une petite table ronde en rotin ainsi que des chaises en rotin également ornaient ce qui aurait pu être une petite terrasse avec son plancher passé par le temps qui donnait cet aspect vieillit que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison donnant directement sur un petit couloir faisant office d'entrée, les escaliers menant à l'étage se trouvait au fond, longer par un couloir plus petit qui menait à une porte, sans doute un placard ou les toilettes…Ma curiosité me le confirmerait plus tard.

-Je vais te faire visiter, m'invita Buffy tout en me faisant entrer dans la pièce se trouvant à gauche de l'entrée, alors voici la cuisine…tu pourras fouiller autant que tu veux n'oublis pas que tu es ici chez toi ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse avant de contempler la pièce. La cuisine était simple dans les tons crème et blanc. Les murs de droite et au fond étaient habillés d'une cuisine toute équipée comprenant un four encastrable, un lave vaisselle, réfrigérateur…tout le nécessaire qui facilite la vie moderne.

Une table rectangulaire, blanche, de taille moyenne ornait le milieu de la pièce entourée de ses quatre chaises en fer forgé de la même couleur.

L'évier quant à lui, se trouvait sous la seule fenêtre que comportait la cuisine donnant sur le devant de la maison ou du moins sur le salon de jardin en rotin.

Buffy me conduisit, ensuite, dans la pièce en face de la cuisine, je dû donc retraverser l'entrée pour me rendre dans le salon qui faisait également office de salle à manger. La pièce n'était pas très large mais tout en longueur. Le blanc dominait encore l'endroit avec quelques touches de beige notamment pour les rideaux et le canapé.

Dans la partie salon, peu de choses s'y trouvaient, mise à part un imposant meuble de télévision en contre plaqué, d'une couleur foncé, faisant face au canapé trois places et habillant le mur qui se trouvait face à moi. Une table basse carrelée jonchait à mi chemin entre la télévision et le sofa, élégamment posé sur un tapis en fibre synthétique beige aussi.

La partie salle à manger comprenait une longue table rectangulaire noire entourée de six chaises, toutes, habillées d'un cuir blanc donnant un style contemporain au tout. Une bibliothèque vitrée, noire également, décorait le fond de la pièce.

Deux imposantes fenêtres faisaient rentrer la lumière naturelle à flot, donnant une allure chaleureuse à l'endroit.

Buffy étant peu matérialiste, cela ne m'étonna guère de ne compter que très peu de bibelots ou cadres. Tout restait simple comme l'était la propriétaire des lieux. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup sur ce point.

Des pas tambourinant les escaliers m'enlevèrent à la contemplation de la pièce. Une masse frêle s'imposa dans mes bras sans me laisser le temps de bouger un pouce et je pu reconnaitre immédiatement le corps gracile de Dawn, notre petite sœur, qui s'était littéralement jeter dans mes bras.

-J'avais hâte que tu arrives ! marmonna-t-elle, le visage emmitouflé dans ma veste.

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle, savourant ces retrouvailles, je me sentais enfin de nouveau en famille et je devais avouer que ça me faisait un bien fou.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui soufflais je, en lui caressant les cheveux puis je la pris par les épaules, l'éloignant légèrement de moi pour la contempler.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je m'apercevais a quel point elle avait changé, à quel point elle devenait une jeune fille magnifique malgré les deux années qui nous séparait, Dawn n'était plus une enfant loin de là.

Ses grands yeux verts clairs innocents étaient posés sur moi comme ci elle m'examinait également. Sa longue chevelure auburn lui retombait sur le visage. Elle était grande pour son âge et arrivait à ma hauteur, grande et mince, toutes les cartes en main pour entreprendre une carrière dans le mannequinat. A cette idée, je souris, amusée par l'idée et surtout par le fait que Dawn détestait ce genre de filles rachitique comme elle disait souvent.

Le téléphone fixe retentit, nous enlevant à notre contemplation mutuelle.

-C'est Giles, nous informa Buffy avant de décrocher.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et je lançai un sourire à Dawn qui me regardait toujours fixement.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Lui demandais-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Non, me répondit elle, excuse moi…ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu….ça me fait bizarre.

-A moi aussi crois moi, renchéris je dans un sourire.

-Suis moi, je vais te faire visiter le haut, m'annonça Dawn, Willow a prit la relève de Giles…Buffy en a pour des heures de papotage avec sa meilleure, ajouta t'elle en étouffant un rire.

Je la suivis à l'étage où un hall prolongé d'un couloir nous accueillis. Une moquette de couleur bleu roi ornait le sol et quelques cadres à motif floraux habillaient les murs d'un blanc immaculée contrairement au rez-de-chaussée.

-C'est moi qui ai choisis la déco, m'informa Dawn comme ci elle lisait dans mes pensées ce qui expliquait tout.

Elle me fit pénétrer dans la pièce qui se trouvait tout de suite à ma droite.

-Voici la chambre à Buffy, me renseigna ma jeune sœur en restant sur le pas de porte.

J'y pénétrai sans pour autant fouiner. C'était une jolie chambre dont la tapisserie d'un vert pastel faisait ressortir le bois foncé de son lit en chêne massif, tout comme le reste de son mobilier assortis à sa couche. Bien que je trouvais le tout imposant, sa chambre n'est restait pas moins jolie pour la matriarche de la famille.

Dawn referma la porte derrière moi avant de me conduire directement à la prochaine chambre qui suivait le couloir.

-Voici ma chambre, me dit-elle en m'y poussant littéralement.

C'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus girly, le rose, le violet prédominaient sur des paillettes qui jonchaient toutes sortes de bibelots tel que un repose main en strass à étoile posé sur un bureau en vernis laqué violet, ou encore un téléphone en forme de lèvres rouges sans oublier l'incontournable Maryline Monroe qui revenait à la mode dans les chambres d'ados.

Son lit était habillé d'un baldaquin arrondis d'où tombait un ciel de lit en tulle blanc. Des coussins recouvraient pratiquement la totalité de sa couette tous plus flashy les uns que les autres. Une bibliothèque blanche ornait le pan de mur près de la porte dont je pouvais admirer les journaux intimes de ma sœur qu'elle tenait depuis l'âge de 9 ans ainsi que plusieurs autres ouvrages d'auteurs teenager.

-Comment tu l'as trouve ? Me demanda-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Les mots me manquaient face à cet arc en ciel de couleur.

-Et bien…elle est ouah ! M'exclamais-je, tu as l'air de te sentir bien ici !

Dawn était arrivée juste après la mort de notre mère, Buffy avait jugé préférable de l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible surtout qu'elle était désormais la tutrice légale de Dawn comme la mienne en l'occurrence mais étant donner son plus jeune âge, elle voulait pouvoir être là pour nous mais j'avais voulu terminer mon année scolaire avant de venir la rejoindre puis j'avais finalement attendu que les vacances d'été passent, me laissant tout le loisir de dire au revoir à mes amis proches.

-Je me plais ici, me répondit enfin Dawn, Sunnydale me manque mais je sais qu'on y passera du temps pour les vacances…

Je lui souris tristement. On avait toutes vécues un moment pénible et on essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le cours de notre vie.

-Allez viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, me dit elle joviale en m'entrainant à nouveau dans le couloir.

Elle m'amena au bout de ce dernier et ouvrit la porte à gauche.

-Voici ta chambre, m'informa Dawn tandis que j'y pénétrais doucement comme par peur de la découverte.

Je m'attendais à une chambre des plus banale, connaissant les goûts de Buffy, un lieu où le blanc serait de mise mais ce fut un magnifique papier peint violine qui m'accueillit, des fleurs y était dessinés avec un intérieur argenté donnant un aspect féérique à la pièce. Bien que le bleu fût ma couleur préférée, je trouvais tout bonnement ma chambre parfaite.

Un lit deux places en bois clair prenait le côté gauche de la pièce avec ses chevets assortis où se trouvait également une porte dont j'ignorais où elle conduisait. Un bureau avec bibliothèque intégrée du même bois que le lit était disposé contre le mur face à moi à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le devant de la maison, une fenêtre donnait directement sur mon lit où le soleil s'infiltrait avec peine face aux rideaux épais de couleur mûre et enfin un placard intégré se prolongeait le long du dernier mur juste à côté de la porte où je me trouvais.

Je pris la peine de m'affaler sur le lit, histoire de le tester, un sourire éclairant mon visage. Je me sentais enfin à ma place en cet instant.

-Buffy a fait ta chambre pendant les vacances cet été, m'avertit Dawn, elle voulait que tu te sentes vraiment chez toi.

-Buffy a remporté son pari, lui signifiais je toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, j'adore ma chambre.

-Et attends ce n'est pas tout ! M'annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte inconnue jusque là.

Je me redressai avant de la rejoindre, curieuse de découvrir ce que cette porte cachait.

Ma petite sœur l'ouvrit avant de me laisser passer pour que j'y entre la première. Cette pièce renfermait la salle de bain équipée d'une baignoire faisant également office de douche.

Deux vasques avec miroir étaient fixées au mur qui longeait ma chambre, une autre porte donnant certainement sur le couloir se trouvait sur le pan gauche ainsi qu'un meuble à étagères où étaient disposées les serviettes et autres fournitures de toilette.

-Tu as de la chance, commença par dire Dawn, ta chambre est la seule à donner directement sur la salle de bain…Je suis obligée de passer par le couloir pour ma part….

-L'avantage c'est que j'y arriverai plus vite, lui dis je en réprimant un sourire avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

Je posai ma valise, que j'avais gardé en main depuis ma visite de l'étage, sur le lit et l'ouvris.

Elle contenait que très peu de vêtements car le reste de mes bagages devait être directement livré par les services de l'aéroport d'Atlanta où j'avais pris le bus jusqu'ici. Je n'avais prévu qu'un pyjama et quelques rechanges qui me seraient utile pour ma rentrée au lycée le lendemain.

Tandis que je rangeais mon peu de vêtement dans ma penderie, Dawn essayait mon lit.

-Pas trop stresser pour les cours demain? Lui demandais-je

-Les cours on reprit depuis une semaine, c'est toi qui a du retard sur la rentrée! S'exclama t'elle en riant, pour ma part ça va je me suis déjà faite des amies. Tu es stressée toi ?

-Moi, oui en même temps je ne connais personne, ni même le lycée et arrivée après la rentrée c'est encore pire, lui avouais je

-Mais Buffy sera là en temps que conseillère d'orientation, appuya t'elle en levant son index.

C'est vrai sur ce point, j'avais un visage familier à ma disposition si tout s'écroulait d'un coup. Buffy avait trouvé ce job peu de temps après son arrivée à Mystic Falls quand elle avait décidé de quitter son ancienne vie pour en reprendre une meilleure pour elle d'après ses dires, il y a de cela six mois.

Beaucoup dans notre entourage avait pris cette décision de sa part comme un abandon avant de comprendre qu'elle méritait une vie meilleure, loin du surnaturel…Ah oui, chose improbable Buffy est la tueuse de vampire ! Oui même moi je n'y croyais pas avant de me rendre compte que ce monde d'apparence si paisible était peuplé de créatures terrifiantes dont les vampires ou encore les sorcières…qui aurait pu croire que la magie était omniprésente hors les livres et autres films traitant de la chose… Bien sûr, tout cela reste un secret pour le reste du monde…peu de personne connaissait cette facette de la réalité et j'ai appris à vivre en passant outre à tout cela comme vivre la vie d'une adolescente des plus banale.

Dawn rejoignit sa chambre après un long bavardage sur la journée du lendemain qui nous attendait puis je m'installai confortablement sur mon lit et entrepris de lire ou plutôt relire « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » d'Emily Brontë, qui était à ce jour l'un de mes livres préférés.

C'est lorsque mon ventre commença à ruminer que je me risquai à détourner les yeux de l'œuvre littéraire afin de regarder l'heure sur mon portable…19 heures…Mon estomac était réglé comme une horloge.

Buffy venait de raccrocher le téléphone quand je descendis les escaliers.

-Toujours Willow ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin qui se voulait légèrement moqueur.

-Désolée de te décevoir mais ce n'était que l'aéroport qui me prévenait que tes affaires arriveront demain en fin d'après midi, me dit elle des plus sérieuses.

-C'est quand même une bonne nouvelle, lui avouais je, pendant tout le trajet j'avais la peur que tout se perde…Tu m'imagines faisant le roulement avec le peu de petites culottes que ma valise contenait…, ajoutais je en faisant les gros yeux tout en essayant de garder mon sérieux.

Ma sœur eu un rire succin.

-T'as de ces idées ! S'exclame-t-elle en rejoignant la cuisine tandis que je la suivais.

-Qu'est ce qu'on mange de bon ce soir ? Lui demandais je pleine de curiosité.

-A ce que je vois tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'appétit, me fit-elle remarquer.

-Moi jamais ! M'exclamais-je en prenant place autour de la table.

-En ton honneur, j'ai décidé de te faire des lasagnes…maison en plus, m'informa t'elle en tenant fièrement son écumoire en main tel un trophée, et je n'ai pas oublié que c'est ton plat préféré !

Je ne pu que sourire en applaudissant légèrement, c'était un exploit Buffy faisait beaucoup de chose comme tuer des vampires, des sports de combats, tire à l'arbalète…Bref elle était digne d'une Xena princesse guerrière mais en cuisine c'était, pour elle, un challenge ! Préférant commander des pizzas que de mettre la main à la pâte.

Elle reprit sa tâche, refusant que je l'aide en quoi que se soit alors je n'eu d'autres choix que de grignoter les tomates cerises disposée sur la table tout en la regardant faire.

J'avais toujours envié la beauté de Buffy, son assurance, son caractère de feu…Elle avait tout pour elle malgré sa petite taille avoisinant les 1m65, elle avait un corps athlétique, les cheveux blond légèrement ondulés, les yeux verts, un tout qui ne faisait que charmer la gente masculine mais pourtant sa vie amoureuse avait toujours été désastreuse d'abord il y eu Angel…son grand amour mais qui était aussi un vampire…du bon coté de la barrière si je puis dire. Un amour impossible se soldant par le départ du beau ténébreux, puis Riley que je n'ai jamais considéré vraiment comme un amour pour ma sœur mais pour une sorte de transition post rupture puis Spike…un autre vampire mais leur relation était tout sauf amoureuse pour ma part….je préfère éviter les détails qui me fit, malgré moi, émettre une grimace de dégout.

D'un autre côté, elle était l'élue…Seule fille choisis pour combattre les forces du mal dont la force, la vitesse est décuplée et bla bla bla…Les prophéties c'était pas mon truc mais celui de Giles son observateur, celui qui était censé l'entrainer et la préparer mais il avait toujours été une figure paternel pour nous, d'ailleurs c'était lui qui m'avait hébergé avant que je n'arrive ici mais même si je l'aimais profondément…son style de vie était un peu trop « so british » pour ne pas m'ennuyer ferme.

Buffy se tourna vers moi et afficha un sourire triomphant tandis qu'elle enfournait les lasagnes.

-Je crois que ça sera un festin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le repas ne fut pas un festin, le drame était prémédité d'avance quand les lasagnes ressortirent du four quasi carbonisé pour ne pas dire foutu.

On prit la peine d'en gouter un morceau avant de se rabattre sur la charcuterie de base mais cela value à notre très chère ainée des moqueries pitoyable qu'elle prit avec le sourire.

Après un moment télé, je pris congé vers les 22h30. Je voulais être en forme pour les cours qui commençaient le lendemain, pour moi, ma grande rentrée.

Je pris une douche relaxante avant d'enfiler mon pyjama confortable puis je me glissai dans mon lit qui sentait bon le frais tout comme j'aimais, je me mise à lire un peu avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir de suite, trop stresser par la journée qui se déroulerait le lendemain. Un dépaysement me submergea soudain, c'était la première fois que je partais aussi loin de ma Californie « natale »….Je me mis en tête tout les bons moments de la journée passée en fermant les yeux, essayant de calmer cette émotion.

Le sentiment que l'on m'observait me pris au ventre et j'ouvris les yeux, les tournant directement vers la fenêtre où je vis, sans savoir si je rêvais ou non, deux yeux luisants, me fixant sans gêne…Mais la fatigue accumulée eu raison de moi et tandis que je rejoignais Morphée sans me soucier du voyeur…Je perçus le bruit de battement d'ailes suivis d'un croassement lugubre puis le silence m'envahit et des rêves étranges m'assaillirent….


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

PDV Priscilla :

« Je descendis de ma monture alors que nous étions arrivée à la prairie, qui longeait un vaste étang entouré, pour moitié, de bois. Je laissai « Heart » mon cheval, un frison noir, se repaitre tranquillement tandis que je m'enivrais de la tranquillité de l'endroit.

C'est alors que j'entendis le clapotis de l'eau, un son doux mais peu familier à l'endroit que je connaissais tant. Il était certain, pour moi, qu'une personne se délectait de l'eau fraiche.

C'est avec prudence que je me dirigeai vers le bruit qui se répétait, c'est alors que je le vis nageant…à moitié dévêtu…un bel homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il était des plus charmants, le visage fin, ses cheveux noirs, mouillés se collant sur son front. Il était séduisant à un point, tel, que je me mordillai la lèvre tout en contemplant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Je voulu m'approcher encore mais je marchai malencontreusement sur une branche qui céda sous mon poids dans un craquement rauque. L'homme tourna alors son regard dans ma direction, cessant sa nage pour me contempler à son tour. Son regard azur, profond, se délectant de ma personne…Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues tandis que la panique me gagnait.

Je n'attendis pas de faire sa connaissance pour rebrousser chemin et rejoindre mon cheval ! Prête à repartir ! C'est alors qu'un brouillard épais m'entoura avant de se dissiper, emmenant avec lui Heart et le paysage si calme de la prairie.

Je me retrouvai dans une salle de bal, où se déroulait le bal masqué de la ville. Mes vêtements avaient changés pour laisser place à une somptueuse robe, je sentais un masque qui entourait mon visage du front à mon nez, ne laissant que ma bouche de libre…. Et lui me scrutait, de son regard vert émeraude…ce n'était pas le même homme que celui de l'étang, son regard était différent mais tout aussi troublant….Mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné alors qu'il me prit la main pour m'offrir une danse…. »

Mon réveil se mit à biper fortement, me réveillant en sursaut. Mon cœur fit un bond et je me mise assise direct dans mon lit, perdue entre rêve et réalité.

Je mis un petit moment à retrouver mes esprits avant d'éteindre l'alarme de mon radio réveil qui affichait 6h30. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je me remémorais ces rêves étranges que je faisais depuis peu.

Cela commençait à me perturber tant par le réalisme de ces songes que par le rêve lui-même. Tout se passait aux alentours des années 1900 voir même plus ancien et qui était ces hommes qui hantaient mes nuits ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ces scènes ? Pourtant cela était impossible !

Je secouai la tête pour éloigner ces questions qui me perturbaient et je me levai, l'esprit encore endormi. Je pris machinalement mes vêtements que j'avais préparé la veille, sois une tunique turquoise avec une ceinture fantaisie ainsi qu'un jean slim noir, pratique et confortable, pour attaquer cette première journée de lycée…rien qu'à l'idée mon estomac se serra face à mon anxiété grandissante.

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain et entrepris ma toilette quotidienne avant d'enfiler ma tenue accompagnée de bottines en velours noire. Après un brossage rapide de mes cheveux, que je laissai retomber sur mes épaules, et un maquillage léger aux yeux, je descendis à la cuisine où Buffy se trouvait déjà prête et pimpante comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour ! Me lança-t'elle en posant le broc de jus d'orange fraichement pressé sur la table, bien dormi ?

-Bonjour, lui répondis je, en m'installant à table, sommeil agité mais bon dans l'ensemble…d'ailleurs je suis contente d'avoir réussis à dormir car là mon estomac me fait ressentir mon angoisse pour la journée…

-Essai de manger un bout, me conseilla t'elle en s'installant à son tour tandis que Dawn nous rejoignait pour petit déjeuner.

-Pas la peine, avouais-je en prenant un verre de jus d'orange pour seul et unique repas, je prendrai un gâteau pour manger une fois le stress retombé.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme complet, mise à part, le moulin à parole qu'était Dawn qui nous racontait les périples de la vie de collégienne qu'elle était. Mais je préférais ça à la journée qui m'attendait….

Je mis un paquet de gâteau dans mon sac et l'œuvre d'Emily Brontë au cas où je me sentirais seule, notamment au déjeuné, puis on prit place à bord de la voiture familiale.

Après avoir déposé Dawn au collège, nous prîmes la route du lycée. Je sentis l'angoisse montée en moi en voyant le grand bâtiment blanc et de couleur brique où je pouvais distinguer plus de fenêtres que de mur plein.

Alors que ma sœur se garait à sa place réservé, je vis que nous étions face à l'imposant écriteau où il était écrit « Mystic Falls High School » Comme ci j'ignorais où nous nous trouvions…à croire que le lycée commençait déjà à me narguer tout comme mon ventre qui se tordait encore plus.

Je détestais arriver après le rentrée dans un nouveau lycée, bien que cela ne me sois jusque là jamais arrivé mais être considéré comme la petite nouvelle qui plus est la sœur de la conseillère d'orientation ! Je savais que pendant un certain temps je serai l'attraction du coin…m'attisant les foudres des reines du lycée ne voulant aucune concurrence bien que leurs places ne m'intéressait guère ou attirant la curiosité des geeks voir même être le nouvelle cible du capitaine de l'équipe de foot voulant rajouter une conquête à son tableau de chasse…Je sais, je me faisais des films monstres mais en y réfléchissant : imaginer le pire ne pouvait en aucun cas décevoir si la journée se passait au mieux et je ne pourrai qu'être agréablement surprise.

Nous longeâmes le long bâtiment jusqu'à l'entrée des bureaux et nous pénétrâmes la première pièce se trouvant à notre droite, qui était d'après l'inscription sur la porte en verre, l'administration.

Une petite dame se tenait assise derrière un long comptoir camouflant son bureau et toute la paperasse qui allait avec. Elle approchait de la cinquantaine, ses petites lunettes rondes lui descendant sur le nez…Je la trouvais fort sympathique à vu d'œil.

Un sourire franc et sincère s'afficha sur son visage quand elle nous vit arriver, confirmant ainsi la sympathie que j'éprouvais au premier regard.

-Buffy ! S'exclama t'elle en saluant ma sœur d'une bise, je t'attendais…

La secrétaire me détailla avec précaution avant de me sourire.

-Tu dois être sa petite sœur, affirma t'elle avant de reprendre, Buffy nous a beaucoup parlé de toi….Je suis Mme Perkins mais tu peux m'appeler Liz, ajouta t'elle en un sourire.

Je lui souris en retour tout en la saluant avec tout le respect qu'il convenait puis me tournai vers ma sœur qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Je dois aller à mon bureau, me signala Buffy, je te laisse aux soins de Liz…Elle va te donner tout le nécessaire pour ta rentrée.

J'acquiesçai en guise de réponse, le stress m'empêchant de sortir le moindre son. Je pensais que ma grande sœur resterait le temps nécessaire mais elle avait son travail de conseillère et j'étais assez grande pour me gérer seule…

Buffy rejoignit son bureau et je restai en compagnie de Madame Perkins qui me donna mon emploi du temps et m'invita à m'asseoir.

-Le proviseur a choisi une élève de ta future classe pour te servir de guide…du moins pour ta première journée, me renseigna la secrétaire, elle ne devrait pas tarder, ajouta t'elle tout en retournant à ses affaires d'administration.

-D'accord, lui répondis je tout en scrutant mon emploi du temps, qui commençait par deux heures de mathématique…Génial, songeais je…Une matière que j'aimais le moins parmi toutes pour ne pas dire que je détestais tout ce qui concernait les chiffres.

Des bruits de talons retentirent bruyamment avant de pénétrer dans la pièce où je me trouvais. Je levai les yeux pour contempler l'irruption clapotant, qui n'était autre qu'une jeune fille de mon âge à peu près. Elle était habillée d'une tenue de cheerleaders aux couleurs du lycée. Le visage rond, une bouche pulpeuse et rosée, un maquillage parfait dont la couleur de ses cheveux auburn, légèrement ondulés, faisait ressortir chaque couleur sur son teint légèrement porcelaine. Son corps svelte, laissait supposer qu'elle était une gymnaste hors pair. Pour moi, elle était de la catégorie « reine du lycée » !

Elle se présenta au comptoir et s'éclaircit la gorge, pour attirer l'attention de Madame Perkins, tout en tapotant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur le rebord en bois.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

-Mademoiselle Stevenson ! S'exclama t'elle à l'attention de la jeune fille, justement nous vous attendions, ajouta t'elle en contournant le comptoir pour venir à ma rencontre, je vous présente Priscilla Summers votre protégée.

Avait elle besoin de me désignée de « protégée » d'une cheerleaders ? J'avais juste envie de lever les yeux au ciel et de m'enfuir tant la situation m'était inconfortable. Je me levai par respect et tendis une main peu assurée à la fameuse Mademoiselle Stevenson qui contre toute attente m'adressa un large sourire en me prenant la main que je lui donnais.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Priscilla, me salua t'elle, je suis Charline…Charline Stevenson.

-Enchantée, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire, appelle-moi Prisci…

-On y va ? Me demanda-t-elle en me dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

Je n'eu pas d'autres choix de la suivre sous le regard inquisiteur de Miss Perkins qui soupira bruyamment.

Le lycée était des plus banals comme tous. De long couloir, des casiers à n'en plus finir, des salles de cours, très peu de couleur…l'idéal pour déprimer ou pas.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant notre classe et Charline se tourna enfin vers moi.

-Je me suis portée volontaire pour t'accueillir comme il se doit dans notre petite ville, me dit-elle

-C'est très gentille de ta part, lui répondis je en hochant la tête, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

-Je sais ce que c'est d'être la nouvelle et je trouve ce principe plus facile pour l'intégration…Et crois moi à ce niveau je m'y connais pas mal, s'empressa t'elle de rajouter.

-Je n'en doute pas, avouais-je, tu as l'air d'être reconnu ici.

-Bienvenue dans l'univers des cheerleaders ! S'exclama t'elle toute pimpante.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que notre prof de math arriva et nous nous installâmes. Charline se mit la table à côté de moi, non sans avoir au préalable saluée plusieurs personnes présentes dans notre classe.

La matinée passa sans encombre et plus vite que je ne le pensais, Charline se montra très amicale et disponible. Je la trouvais différente de la plupart des filles populaires que j'avais déjà rencontré dans mon passé et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire car je n'aurai pas supporté ce genre de fille superficielle.

Malgré l'apparence, Charline, n'avait rien de tout ça. Plutôt brillante en cours, j'avais cette impression qu'elle ne passait pas le côté populaire en priorité mais plutôt le coté humain que cela représentait…être utile à tout le monde sans rien demander en échange. Une grande qualité pour ma part.

Avant qui nous rejoignîmes le réfectoire, elle décida de me montrer mon casier pour que je puisse y déposer mes affaires de cours.

-Le mien est deux casiers plus loin, me renseigna t'elle en me le montrant du doigt.

J'ouvris le mien et y déposai mes affaires. C'est alors, qu'une jeune fille se posta à côté de moi pour accéder à son casier. Elle me toisa d'un regard bref avant de s'attarder sur Charline qui la toisa à son tour en pinçant les lèvres. Toutes gentillesse semblait avoir quitté le visage de la jeune fille pimpante que j'avais côtoyé toute la matinée.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille à côté de moi, encore l'une que je mettrais dans la catégorie « populaire » avec sa chevelure doré, son corps parfait. Elle avait cette arrogance qui la rendait pathétique et le courant ne passait pas en un simple regard, d'ailleurs, son regard ne reflétait aucune sympathie à mon égard sûrement dû au fait que j'étais accompagnée de Charline…à mon humble avis, la rivalité entre les deux devaient être quasi insurmontable.

La blonde ne resta pas très longtemps et après avoir refermé son casier avec fracas, elle repartit en martelant le sol de ses talons hauts.

-Qui est ce ? Demandais-je à Charline, curieuse de connaitre la rivalité entre les deux.

-Caroline Forbes, me répondit elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria.

-A en croire vos regards meurtrier l'une envers l'autre…Vous n'êtes pas amies, me risquais je à dire.

-Non, pas du tout, me répondit elle avant de reprendre, Caroline était la capitaine des cheerleaders jusqu'à cette année mais j'ai décidé de le devenir et prendre la place de la fille la plus populaire du lycée ne se passe pas sans une guerre de pouvoir….du moins pour elle…

-C'est toi alors la capitaine ? Lui demandais-je sans grande surprise.

-Non pas encore…Caroline avait décidé de quitter l'équipe sous un coup de tête mais quand elle a su que je prenais sa place…Elle a comment dire « péter un fusible » à croire qu'elle ne m'aimait pas depuis un moment mais du coup j'ai pu être capitaine que depuis la rentrée et avec Caroline qui veut revenir un vote doit être fait vendredi par tout l'équipe…Je doute de remporter les votes, m'avoua t'elle sans quitter l'horizon du regard comme ci elle s'était répéter ce discours en tête à plusieurs reprises.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas remporter les votes, lui dis-je avec un sourire bienveillant, essayant ainsi de la rassurer.

Charline se stoppa et se tourna vers moi alors que nous arrivions à l'entrée du self.

-Tu sais je n'ai pas autant d'amis que tu pourrais le penser, m'annonça t'elle en mimant un sourire.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que deux jeunes filles nous accostèrent, l'une brune et l'autre afro-américaine. Très joviale au premier abord et pourtant différente du style que donnait l'apparence de Charline…qui pour ma part, ne la qualifiait pas pour la personne qu'elle était intérieurement.

Les deux nouvelles arrivantes firent la bise à Charline, tandis que cette dernière me prit par le bras pour me mettre face à ses amies.

-Prisci, je te présente Elena et Bonnie, me présenta t'elle, deux de mes amies depuis mon arrivée. Les filles, je vous présente Priscilla. Elle vient d'arriver en ville…C'est la sœur de la conseillère d'orientation.

Nous nous saluâmes chaleureusement. Elena était grande, mince, brune, le visage enfantin mais un regard noisette avec une telle intensité que n'importe quel homme succomberait à son charme en quelques secondes.

Bonnie, qui était l'afro-américaine, était brune, un regard noir mais apaisé par les traits fin de son visage. Son sourire irradiait à des kilomètres tellement il était contagieux.

Je me sentis soudainement à mon aise dans ce lycée, je n'étais pas seule et je me sentais bien en leur compagnie. Nous prîmes une table, plateau en main, dans cette immense pièce qui n'était autre que le self. Une longue baie vitrée donnait sur le terrain de basket où quelques lycéens se passaient le temps.

Je me mise à grignoter dans ma salade composée tandis que les filles parlaient de la fête du weekend passé. Chose qui ne me concernait guère mais c'était amusant de les voir ainsi, déblatérer sur la vie amoureuse de tel ou tel. C'était un régal pour mes oreilles curieuses même si je ne connaissais personne.

Le portable de Charline sonna et elle s'excusa avant de répondre puis de s'éloigner vers la sortie. Je restai silencieuse, son départ avait jeté un silence pesant sûrement dût au fait que je ne connaissais ni Elena, ni Bonnie et vice versa…Je me décidai tout de même à couper court au silence ambiant surtout que Charline ne semblait pas revenir.

-Vous pensez qu'elle va revenir ? Leurs demandais je peu sur de moi, en ce qui concernait les entrées en matière je n'étais pas des plus douées.

Bonnie pouffa discrètement tandis qu'Elena prit la parole.

-Comme tout les midis, elle est partie rejoindre son petit ami, m'informa t'elle.

-Il n'est pas au lycée ? Demandais je comme toujours curieuse.

-Non, c'est un étudiant, répondit Bonnie, il est serveur l'après midi au Mystic Grill pour payer ses études…ça doit faire six mois qu'ils sont ensemble, ajouta t'elle dans un sourire.

-D'accord, répondis je sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Je ne voulais pas faire ma curieuse ou me risquer à poser d'autres questions sur la vie privée de Charline qui ne me regardait pas le moins du monde.

Je continuai à triturer ma nourriture en mangeant quelques bouchées, c'est alors que la voix d'Elena me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Parle-nous de toi au lieu de massacrer ta tomate, me dit-elle en riant.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, légèrement rougissante et m'éclaircis la gorge.

-Je ne suis pas des plus intéressante je pense, lui répondis je.

-Allez je suis sûre que si ! S'exclama-t-elle, tu viens d'où ?

-Sunnydale en Californie, lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

-La Californie…, commença t'elle par dire suspicieusement en tapotant le manche de sa fourchette contre sa lèvre et en me lançant un regard taquin, pour venir de la Californie, tu dois sans doute avoir des choses à nous mettre sous la dent !

Sa phrase me fit rire brièvement.

-Je ne suis pas le stéréotype de la Californienne par excellence, lui avouais je, je suis plutôt casanière…J'avais très peu d'amis préférant ma solitude aux sorties.

-Je comprends, acquiesça Elena, chacun est différent…mais ta solitude te servait à faire quoi ?

-Oh je suis une grande fan de lecture et à écrire aussi car j'aime ça, avouais je sans honte.

-Vraiment ? M'interrogea Elena en jetant un regard à Bonnie.

-Oui pourquoi ? C'est si surprenant ? Demandais-je interloquée.

-Non, s'empressa de me couper la brune, c'est juste que je suis la rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée et…on recherche des journalistes…enfin c'est un bien grand mot mais c'est quand même ce job, mais c'est avant tout une passion…Tu aimerais en être ?

Je réfléchis un instant…Journaliste au journal du lycée, ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour m'intégrer et aussi pour exercer ma passion au grand jour. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tant cette idée me réjouissait.

-J'aimerais en être, répondis je enfin toute guillerette.

-Génial ! S'exclama Elena, alors passe demain pendant la pause déjeuner au bureau salle 114 et je t'expliquerai tout…On verra ce que ça donnera, ajouta t'elle avec un large sourire.

Nous continuâmes à mieux nous connaitre puis la sonnerie du début des cours de l'après midi retentit. Je retrouvai Charline qui semblait plus heureuse que jamais après son interlude Boyfriend et la journée se passa sans encombre jusqu'à 15 heures, la fin des cours.

Nous sortions sur le parking quand un type que je n'avais encore jusque là jamais vu bouscula mon amie qui se prit le contenu de sa canette de coca sur son débardeur. Elle resta un moment stupéfaite avant de foudroyer, le faiseur de trouble, du regard.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! S'exclama t'elle furibonde en prenant un mouchoir en papier, tentant désespérément d'absorber la tâche mais en vain.

-Hey désolé miss mais j'étais pressé, rétorqua le type en réprimant un sourire moqueur ce qui lui valut un autre regard assassin.

-Tyler Lockwood ! Mise à part ton entrainement de foot, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi comme un fou ! Maugréa la jeune lycéenne de plus belle, de plus l'entrainement et dans une heure !

-Je ne me suis pas jeté sur toi d'abord et de deux…qui te dit que c'est avec le foot que j'ai rendez vous…, annonça le présumé Tyler en haussant les sourcils, se mordillant au passage la lèvre inférieur.

-Pauvre nul ! Ajouta-t-elle en reprenant le chemin du lycée.

Je la suivis sans dire un mot, elle semblait sur les nerfs et je ne voulais en aucun m'attirer ses foudres surtout pour mon premier jour.

-Les types dans ce bahut sont tous…si…immatures mon dieu ! S'époumona-t-elle surtout pour elle-même tandis qu'elle ouvrait son casier pour en sortir un haut flambant neuf, tu peux m'accompagner aux toilettes…le temps que je me rechange s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules, ne pouvant pas l'éconduire après son périple du coca sauteur.

-On ira au grill après boire un verre pour clôturer cette journée mouvementée, ajouta t'elle cette fois avec le sourire.

Je lui répondis par un sourire grandissant tandis qu'elle s'engouffra dans les toilettes pour filles. Je l'attendis dans le couloir, m'adossant au mur tout en prévenant Buffy par sms que je ne rentrerai pas avec elle et certainement plus tard que prévu.

C'est alors que la blonde de midi, Caroline si je me souviens bien, ralentit en me voyant puis fit demie tour, me lorgnant tel une lionne prête à bondir sur sa proie. Ses va et vient incessant commençait à me stresser quand elle se stoppa devant moi, main sur les hanches.

-Tu ne devrais pas trainer avec Charline Stevenson, me dit elle le plus posément du monde, elle n'est pas fréquentable…

Je la regardai un instant ahuri par son culot puis me ressaisis.

-J'ai entendu parler de votre rivalité…mais je tiens à rester neutre, lui répondis je, je ne te connais pas et Charline est très sympa avec moi…

Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la blonde, à mon avis elle semblait pleinement satisfaite de cette rivalité ou de sa méchanceté qu'elle offrait avec grand plaisir.

-Tu savais qu'elle avait perdu sa famille lors d'un incendie là où elle vivait avant ? Me demanda-t-elle sans perdre son calme.

-Non, je l'ignorais et cela ne me regarde pas, lui rétorquais-je sèchement, quelque peu déconcerté par cette nouvelle.

-Mais tu sais…ça lui a laissé de grave séquelles…la pauvre, continua t'elle faussement touché tout en admirant ses ongles manucurés, elle n'a plus tout sa tête d'ailleurs….elle voit un psy pour calmer son tempérament de folle à liée…à mon avis sa défunte mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant l'état actuelle de sa progéniture….

J'étais sidérée par tout ce venin projeté sur le dos d'une personne qui avait sûrement vécu beaucoup de choses horrible pour être traité de la sorte. J'allais répondre quand je vis Charline sortir des toilettes…à sa triste mine je su immédiatement qu'elle avait tout entendu.

Son regard passa de moi à Caroline puis elle partit d'un pas décidé en direction de la sortie en ayant au préalable bousculé la blonde qui ne flancha pas.

Je jetai à cette dernière un regard noir avant de partir rejoindre Charline.

- Attends-moi ! Lui criais-je alors qu'elle arrivait près de sa voiture.

Elle se retourna, les yeux larmoyant essayant en vain de cacher sa peine et de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as entendu, lui dis-je sincèrement.

-T'en fais pas…j'ai l'habitude, me dit elle avant de sourire légèrement, on va le boire ce verre ? Ajouta-t-elle en grimpant dans sa voiture.

Je lui souris et pris place côté passager.

Le grill se situait au centre ville, là où se trouvait l'animation de la ville. D'après Charline, c'était ici que se retrouvait tout les jeunes de la ville après les cours. On pouvait venir y boire un verre ou manger. Ils organisaient même, de temps à autre, des soirées à thème.

L'intérieur était assez sombre dans un style rustique pourtant modernisé. Chaque table possédait ses petites lampes qui donnaient une lumière tamisée à l'endroit. Le mobilier était en bois sombre ainsi que le sol qui n'était autre que du parquet. Un bar habillait tout le fond de la salle, tout cela dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale.

Tandis que les garçons faisaient une partie de billard, les filles papotaient accoudés au comptoir du bar.

Charline et moi, primes une table vers un mur en brique apparente.

-Je vais faire coucou à mon chéri, me sourit elle tout en sautillant jusqu'au bar.

J'en profitai pour mettre un visage sur ce fameux petit ami dont je venais pour la première d'en entendre parler de sa bouche.

Il était grand, séduisant, brun, nettement plus âgé que nous du moins c'est l'allure qu'il donnait avec sa chemise noir et son jean d'un bleu délavé. Petit bémol, le tablier contrastait beaucoup avec son look et je ne pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils mais après tout, c'était son job.

Charline revint accompagnée du beau brun et me le présenta tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Prisci, je te présente Kyle mon petit ami, m'annonça t'elle fièrement.

-Bonjour Kyle, lui dis-je poliment.

-Charline m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ce midi, m'informa t'il en jetant un regard doux à sa dulcinée, je vous sers quoi les filles ?

Nous primes deux cocas et Kyle repartit au bar avant de revenir avec les boissons. Il donna un rapide baisé à mon amie puis repartit à sa besogne de serveur.

-Comment tu le trouves ? Me demanda soudainement Charline.

-Euh…Bien…Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Lui demandais-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse en vue de ma conversation de midi avec Elena.

-ça va faire six mois et je suis pleinement heureuse, me répondit-elle quand je vis son visage s'assombrir à nouveau.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandais je inquiète.

-Oh je repensais à ce que Caroline a dit…

-Laisse tombé c'est une garce, lui dis-je déterminée.

-Non enfin si…mais elle n'a pas tort sur toute la ligne, commença t'elle par me dire, j'avoue que des fois j'y pense plus que d'autres jours. Mais si je vois un psy c'est seulement parce que j'en ai besoin…pour parler…je n'ai pas tellement le choix tu sais.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier…Je ne te juge pas et je suis désolée pour cette tragédie qui a touché ta famille, me risquais je à lui dire sans oser la regarder.

-Merci…mais je ne me justifie pas…c'est juste que j'ai envie de te faire confiance…Toute façon le lycée complet connait l'histoire même si beaucoup respecte d'autres comme cette peste ne se gène pas pour me le rappeler ! Marmonna mon amie en triturant sa paille.

-Si tu veux m'en parler sache que je suis là pour toi mais je ne te force à rien, lui dis-je histoire de la mettre en confiance.

Le silence s'installa. Son lourd passé avait jeté un froid et je continuai à siroter mon verre quand elle reprit soudainement.

-Ma petite sœur et ma mère ont trouvés la mort dans un incendie qui a ravagé notre maison à Forks, il ya de cela un an…apparemment c'était un incendie criminelle mais la police locale n'a jamais retrouvé le ou les coupables, m'expliqua t'elle sans quitter son verre des yeux, ce soir là, j'étais à une soirée et mon père avait du sortir pour son travail…Il y avait un troisième corps avec…c'était l'associé de mon père mais on a jamais su pourquoi il était chez nous le soir là…peu de temps après mon père a voulu partir et on est arrivé ici….

Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue qu'elle effaça rapidement du revers de sa manche avant de me lancer un sourire timide.

-Tu sais le plus gros de mon histoire, me dit-elle.

-Et je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies eu à vivre ça…j'ai pas les mots pour…t'aider, lui dis je hésitante, j'ai perdu ma mère également il y a peu même si ce n'est pas dans les mêmes circonstances…Je connais le mal que produit le manque d'un être cher.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi mais je ne cherche pas à me faire plaindre ou à me faire réconforter, m'avoua t'elle, et pour m'aider j'ai mon psy donc je te retire de tes droits !

Elle avait sorti cela tellement naturellement que malgré la triste histoire qu'elle venait de me conter je ne pu m'empêcher de rire suivit par mon amie.

Malgré tout, son passé me bouleversait et même si elle avait trouvé en moi une personne digne de confiance je ne me sentais pas prête à lui révéler que pour ma part mon passé se résumait aux trois dernières années. Comment expliquer ça ? Surtout qu'elle me connaissait à peine…Je préférais attendre que nos liens se forment plus concrètement.

Nous restâmes encore un peu à papoter de tout et de rien, puis Charline me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi.

J'avais eu une première journée de cours satisfaisante. J'avais gagné sans doute trois amies ainsi qu'une place pour le journal du lycée. J'espérais que cela dure mais en cet instant j'étais heureuse et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que ma journée se termina.

Finalement, j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre ma vie en main…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

PDV Charline

Le bruit d'un martèlement à ma porte me réveilla alors que mon réveil retentissait toujours, je n'avais encore pas entendu la sonnerie de ce dernier comme souvent.

-Debout ma puce, s'éleva la voix de mon père depuis le couloir, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Je soupirai et me levai à contrecœur après avoir éteint la sonnerie assourdissante. Je pris la direction de la salle de bain où une intense préparation m'attendait…ma devise ? Être toujours au top pour me rendre au lycée, c'était surtout pour une question de popularité…Je voulais être la capitaine des cheerleaders et devoir devancer Caroline était sans hésitation le challenge le plus dur au monde.

D'ailleurs, ces propos d'hier auprès de Prisci n'avait fait qu'accentuer le mépris que j'avais envers elle. C'était une garce sans cœur et j'avais bien l'intention de lui prouver que je pouvais être meilleure qu'elle…à tous les niveaux.

Kyle remontait les niveaux, je me sentais tellement bien avec lui…Il était si doux, si attentionné, si parfait et respectueux que s'en était que trop beau mais j'étais heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

J'avais opté, comme tenue du jour, pour un leggins en imitation cuir ainsi qu'une tunique à manche longue rouge unis relevé par une fine ceinture noire.

Après un brushing parfait et ma touche de maquillage mise, je descendis à la cuisine où se trouvait mon père, accouder à la table, journal en main comme tous les jours.

Je m'installai face à lui et commença à petit déjeuner. Jack, mon père, restait très renfermé depuis la mort de ma mère et de ma petite sœur. Je le comprenais…dans un sens mais ça me chagrinait tellement de le voir ainsi, jour après jour, embourbé dans sa routine de veuf qui n'avait plus goût à rien et je savais que maman n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Pourtant avant, il était connu pour sa bonne humeur et sa convivialité. Toujours souriant et aimant le contact des autres. Il était très apprécier à Forks, la ville d'où je venais, mais tout cela l'avait quitté depuis un long moment déjà.

D'ailleurs, il avait lâché sa propre société immobilière pour finir simple secrétaire pour la compagnie Forwood dont le patron était le maire de notre très chère ville et qui par la même occasion possédait la moitié de la ville dont notre maison. Le souvenir de son charmant fils me renversant son coca, la veille, me revint en tête et je la secouai pour éloigner vite cet incident de mon esprit.

Tout cela pour dire que les journées de mon père se résumaient à métro, boulot, dodo. Plus aucune vie ne l'habitait…mise à part moi car il restait un père aimant et intentionné sauf qu'il m'était impossible d'entretenir une conversation de plus de trois mots avec lui…toujours l'esprit ailleurs il ne semblait pas souvent connecter avec le monde réel….Il n'avait pas de secret pour moi…mise à part son bureau où il pouvait y rester des heures durant à faire je ne sais quoi et je ne voulais pas savoir, tout façon il fermait toujours celui-ci à clé malgré que la clé restait toujours suspendu dans l'entrée mais il me faisait confiance et je lui faisais confiance…voilà où se trouvait notre réussite quotidienne.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner fini, je pris mon sac et l'embrassais tendrement sur la tempe.

-Ne m'attends pas ce soir, l'informais je une fois dans l'entrée.

-Tu seras où ? Me demanda-t-il en relevant pour la première fois le nez de son journal.

-Je passe la soirée avec Kyle, lui répondis-je.

Mon père fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Kyle ? Me demanda-t-il

-Kyle…mon petit ami, rétorquais je

-Ah oui…c'est vrai. Attention à toi ma puce, ajouta t'il tendrement en replongeant dans son journal.

-Promis papa, soufflais je en sortant…comme je disais…nous deux c'était une histoire de confiance car en six mois il n'avait jamais rencontré Kyle une seule fois…

Le chemin pour arriver au lycée était des plus mortellement ennuyant, nous habitions à la sortie de la ville, complètement isolée du reste de la population et je détestais devoir longé la forêt de Mystic Falls pour me rendre en ville…Cet endroit me procurait toujours des frissons, assez bizarre.

C'est alors que je vis une femme au bord de la route, cela aurait pu être anodin mais je me sentis comme gelée de l'intérieur. Jamais je n'avais eu cette sensation tant et si bien que je dû me garer sur le bas côté.

Machinalement, je regardai dans le rétroviseur intérieur, la femme était toujours sur la chaussée. Son apparence me troublait, elle portait une robe qui semblait blanche mais pourtant elle était parsemée de tâches comme de la terre et d'autres tâches rouges…telles du sang…. Le teint blafard, ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et elle semblait perdue…regardant face à elle dans le vide.

Ma première idée fut que cette femme avait sans doute besoin d'aide mais cette sensation glaciale ne me quittait pas, ma première envie n'était pas de la secourir à ce moment précis mais à fuir loin de cette endroit.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la silhouette féminine, c'est alors qu'elle tourna le visage dans ma direction…j'émis un hoquet de torpeur quand je vis le noir infini de son regard, un regard…inhumain.

Je détournai les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur mais quand je regardai à nouveau, elle avait disparu comme par enchantement. Je la cherchai mais en vain, je remis ma voiture en marche et m'apprêtais à partir quand soudainement cette femme ce colla à ma vitre, paume des mains en avant ce qui procura un bruit sourd à son contact.

Je poussai un hurlement de terreur, elle était effrayante ! Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur et quitter cet endroit sans me soucier de ce qui lui arriverait.

J'arrivai au lycée toujours avec l'image de cette femme en tête. Je me posai un tas de question mais ce qui me marquait c'était la sensation que j'avais ressentis à son contact…Et surtout « Elle » dans sa globalité….

Je rejoignis Prisci, qui était déjà arrivée et qui m'attendait dans le hall du lycée. Je m'approchai d'elle suivant son regard qui se portait sur la commémoration à la mémoire d'Amanda Boleyn…. Des bougies, fleurs et objets plus ou moins personnel faisant un amas sous la photo d'Amanda qui affichait un sourire radieux….J'évitais toujours cet endroit mais des souvenirs remontaient me faisant momentanément oublier ma mésaventure du matin même…

-Tu la connaissais ? Me demanda Prisci me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

-Euh oui…C'est enfin c'était l'une de mes amies, commençais je par lui dire, on a vite sympathisé à mon arrivée ici on est devenue très proche…

Parler d'Amanda me faisait renaitre de bons souvenirs mais qui étaient aussi douloureux…J'avais l'impression que ceux à qui je tenais, disparaissaient autour de moi comme ci j'étais un porte malheur pour les autres…Bien sûr c'était ridicule mais parfois, dans mes moments de solitudes…cela était pour moi une évidence.

-Est-ce qu'elle est…. Priscilla n'osa pas dire la fin de sa phrase mais je compris, tout de suite, où elle voulait en venir.

-Morte ? Non…enfin on ne sait pas…Elle a disparu il y a un peu moins d'un an mais la police ne la jamais retrouvée…Ni même la preuve qu'elle serait…morte. Ils ont arrêté l'enquête contre l'avis de la famille…, lui expliquais-je avec beaucoup de mal.

Prisci me mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, j'avais l'impression qu'elle comprenait chaque souffrance que pouvait vivre chaque être humain et je devais avouer que cela faisait du bien d'être comprise sans avoir à justifier chacun de nos états d'âmes.

-Je voulais pas te faire renaitre des souvenirs douloureux, me dit-elle en esquissant un sourire compatissant.

-T'en fais pas, la rassurais je en lui rendant son sourire.

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit et nous rejoignîmes le cours d'histoire, cours auquel j'eu du mal à me concentrer car trop prise à repenser à cette femme…Mais depuis j'avais cette impression d'être épié à mon insu...

La matinée passa tranquillement, bien que mes pensées fussent ailleurs et c'est avec hâte que je rejoignis Kyle à midi quand il m'appela, comme à son habitude, pour me dire qu'il m'attendait devant le lycée.

Je me blottis directement dans ses bras, sa présence me rassurait surtout depuis les évènements de ce matin. Je ne pouvais expliquer à quel point il était indispensable dans ma vie, m'apportant le réconfort dont j'avais tellement besoin…dont je manquais terriblement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, me dit il en déposant un doux baisé sur mes lèvres.

-Oh…je…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je voulais tellement lui faire confiance, trouver en lui un confident…Mais comment expliquer ce qui c'était passé ce matin à l'orée de la forêt…avec cette fille bizarre…Je pris une inspiration, essayant de concentrer mon esprit sur ses beaux yeux bleu qui me scrutaient, inquiet.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant les mains.

-Oui, c'est juste que…Ce matin…Il y avait cette fille au bord de la route…, commençais je par lui dire avec peine mais devant son regard perplexe et ses sourcils froncés je ne pu rien dire de plus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me questionna-t-il intéressé.

-Je veux pas t'embêter avec ça, lui répondis je en soupirant, c'est trop…bizarre…, ajoutais je en me laissant tomber assise sur le bord du trottoir qui longeait le parking.

-Hey tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, me rassura t'il en prenant place à côté de moi.

Je fis la moue et tournai vers lui un regard tristounet qui le fit sourire.

-Vraiment ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui vraiment, me répondit Kyle, vas y je t'écoute.

Je lui racontai donc ma mésaventure du matin même avec cette fille sortit de nulle part qui m'avait flanqué la trouille mais je lui contai aussi ce que j'avais ressentis en la voyant…Cette froideur…Ce mal être qui m'avait gagné.

Mon récit m'avait subjugué à le revivre et c'est une fois fini que je tournai la tête pour voir Kyle qui semblait être prit dans ses pensées, pinçant les lèvres…Dans un premier temps, je cru qu'il méditait mon histoire mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il se retenait de rire ! Je me relevai vexé par son attitude.

-Te faire rire n'était pas mon attention ! Lâchais je mécontente.

-Je suis désolé, me dit il en se relevant, ne pouvant contenir son rire amusé, mais avoues quand même que c'est..Un peu...déjanté.

-Et surtout réel ! M'exclamais-je, j'ai pas inventé ce que je t'ai raconté !

-Tu me dis qu'une fille à l'allure…je sais même pas comment la qualifié…est apparu en plein milieu de nulle part et s'est amusé ensuite à te faire peur en se jetant contre ta vitre de voiture, résuma t'il grossièrement en ne prenant plus la peine de retenir son rire. En plus, il déformait mes dires !

-Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance en te racontant ça ! Je sais que c'est dingue ! J'y peux rien ! M'énervais je en prenant ma veste, je te dirai plus rien !

Je m'apprêtais à repartir au lycée quand il me rattrapa en me bloquant le chemin, si bien que je me retrouvai collé contre lui…Ce qui me déstabilisa comme toujours à son contact, d'ailleurs il savait en jouer.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, me dit il en s'approchant de mon visage, je ne voulais pas me montrer irrespectueux…Juste que je suis surpris…Mais je te crois.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa langoureusement, si bien que ma colère contre lui s'estompa. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir trop longtemps.

Il relâcha son étreinte et je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits, c'est alors que la sonnerie du premier cours de l'après midi retentit.

-Je dois y aller, l'informais je en lui redonnant un baisé.

-On se voit ce soir ma belle, me dit il avant de retourner à sa voiture.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en le regardant partir avant de rejoindre mon cours d'anglais rapidement.

L'après midi fut plus calme que le matin, du moins en ce qui concernait mes pensées. Le cours de géographie fut passionnant en dernière heure, si bien, que je ne pu m'empêcher de déblatérer dessus tandis que l'on rejoignait le parking.

-Tu as l'air super enjoué par le sujet ! S'exclama Priscilla qui ne semblait pas avoir trouvé le cours à son goût.

-La Chine a toujours attiré mon attention, lui avouais-je, j'aimerais un jour voyager et pour moi, ce pays est le bout du monde…donc loin de ma vie si ordinaire.

-Je comprends mais pour ma part rien ne vaut un cours de littérature, me dit elle avec les yeux pétillant, je sais c'est la loose, ajouta t'elle en riant.

-Chacun son point de vue…N'oublis pas ton entrée demain dans le monde du journalisme, lui fis je rappeler en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'oublis pas ! Elena aimerait voir ce que j'écris pour ce faire une idée, m'informa t'elle, j'espère que ça lui plaira…

-J'en doute pas Elena aime tout ! M'exclamais-je en souriant.

J'allais la saluer et partir pour rentrer chez moi quand je me souvins que, le lendemain après midi, j'avais un entrainement de cheerleaders et que je devais récupérer mes affaires dans mon casier pour les laver le soir même.

-J'ai oublié ma tenue dans mon casier pour l'entrainement de demain, dis je à Prisci qui attendait sa sœur.

-D'accord…Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Me demanda-t-elle par politesse.

-Non, ça ira merci, lui répondis je en souriant, j'en ai pour cinq minutes…On se voit demain, ajoutais je en la saluant d'une bise et en reprenant le chemin du lycée.

L'établissement était vide, personne ne trainait après les cours, mise à part les professeurs qui restaient toujours un peu plus tard après les cours sois pour corriger des copies de devoirs ou encore parce qu'ils papotaient entre eux mais dans la zone des casiers tout était désert et je ne me sentais pas à mon aise dans ce silence pesant.

J'ouvris mon casier et pris mes affaires quand j'entendis un bruit venant de ma droite…Comme ci on s'amusait à laisser glisser quelque chose le long des casiers…c'était un bruit métallique trainant avec de temps à autre un coup donné…

Je refermai mon casier tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. J'allais repartir quand je vis, soudainement, une forme humaine au coin d'une rangée de casier.

-Vous avez entendu ces bruits bizarres ? Dis je à la personne en m'avançant vers elle mais elle ne semblait pas bouger, est ce que tout va bien ? Demandais-je alors que je m'approchais encore d'un peu plus près.

C'est alors que je sentis la froideur m'envahir, cette sensation étrange que j'avais ressentis ce matin même lorsque j'avais vu…Cette fille! J'étais assez proche pour la reconnaitre, elle se tenait là…immobile, portant toujours les mêmes vêtements sales, la tête penché en avant, ses cheveux lui camouflant son visage.

Je n'osais plus bouger, j'étais pétrifiée de la voir là ! C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête. Je cru entendre un léger craquement qui me fit frissonner…ses yeux noir semblait vide…de vie. Je réussis néanmoins à faire un pas en arrière, bien qu'elle fut encore assez loin de moi.

Je reculai encore d'un pas alors qu'une voix désincarnée s'éleva : « Aide-moi »

Je n'avais pas vu les lèvres de la femme bouger et pourtant j'avais distinctement entendu cette voix sorti de nulle part. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder quand soudainement ses yeux bougèrent pour me fixer. Un mal être me gagna alors que son regard glacial me scrutait. J'avais peur, elle me faisait peur.

Son corps se mit en mouvement et elle parcouru la moitié de la distance qui nous séparait en une fraction de seconde…Mais sa façon de se mouvoir me fit dresser l'échine de mes cheveux…Elle était tel un pantin de bois, ses gestes étaient saccadés et comme démantibulé…Par frayeur, je reculai d'un bond, cognant mon dos contre les casiers tandis qu'elle avançait avec sa démarche funèbre vers moi sans me quitter du regard.

« Aide-moi » retentit à nouveau la sinistre voix. Je sentis les larmes me montées alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je fermai les yeux, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar mais j'entendais toujours son corps craquelé à chaque mouvement…puis…le silence…

J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux à nouveau mais elle n'était plus là…Je regardai autour de moi mais plus aucune trace de cette fille…

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais besoin d'air. Je regardai une seconde fois autour de moi mais c'est cet instant qu'elle choisit pour n'être que plus près…Son visage collé au mien….Je ne pu retenir un cri d'horreur quand je sentis sa main glaciale encerclée mon poignet…Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je tombai au sol, complètement choqué par cette rencontre funeste…car cette femme n'avait rien d'humain…

Je sentis des bras m'encercler la taille alors que je criai à nouveau d'effroi à ce contact.

-Mademoiselle tout va bien ? Me demanda une voix masculine qui n'était autre que mon professeur d'histoire Monsieur Saltzman.

Je ne pu répondre de suite, trop occupée à regarder les alentours mais cette fois ci, il n'y avait plus de trace d'elle.

-Tout va bien ? Me demanda à nouveau le professeur.

-Euh…oui…je…je…dois y aller, balbutiais je avant de prendre mon sac de sport et de m'enfuir en courant du lycée.

Mes pensées étaient complètement chamboulées, je tremblais de tout mon être, j'étais tétanisée….J'avais l'impression de devenir folle, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Il me fallut de longues minutes et un contrôle de moi-même imposant pour que je puisse à nouveau redevenir maitre de moi-même avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Ce soir là, je ne pris pas la route de la forêt pour rentrer à la maison…

Mon père n'était toujours pas là quand je fus chez moi. Il finissait le travail assez tard, préférant des heures supplémentaires à une soirée avec moi…C'est pour cela que je préférais passer mes soirées avec Kyle que seule. Et après ce que j'avais vécu au lycée, je ne voulais pas être seule surtout que la nuit commençait à tomber et j'avais peur qu'elle revienne…ici…chez moi !

J'avais besoin de me confier mais à qui ? Qui pourrait croire une chose pareille ? J'avais du mal à m'avouer moi-même que cette femme ne pouvait être qu'un esprit…Ou alors le fruit de mon imagination… Je ne savais plus, j'étais complètement perdue et je ne pouvais même pas me confier à Kyle, vu sa réaction lors de la pause de midi c'était impensable que je lui raconte ce qui s'était passé au lycée !

J'allumai toute les lumières de la maison et mis la musique à fond plus pour me réconforter et me sentir moins seule avant d'appeler Kyle et lui dire que finalement je ne pourrai pas le voir ce soir…Pour quoi faire ? Mes pensées seraient tournées vers ma mésaventure ou plutôt mes mésaventures de la journée, il l'aurait vu et m'aurait demandé ce que j'avais et bien sur il se serait encore moqué de moi…En même temps, ce que je vivais était insensé ! J'aurai sans doute réagis pareil à sa place mais là, j'avais besoin d'être seule avec moi-même.

J'attendis patiemment sur le canapé, un coussin blotti contre moi, que mon père rentre avant de me sentir pleinement soulagé de ne plus être seule à la maison même si c'était impensable que j'en parle à mon père, sa présence me faisait me sentir en sécurité.

Je fis réchauffer un plat surgelé, en l'occurrence des lasagnes mais l'appétit n'était pas là. Mon père ne remarqua rien à mon humeur, bien évidement, il ne remarqua même pas que j'étais là alors que d'habitude mes soirées je les passais avec Kyle…Et cela me peinait d'une certaine façon, que peu de chose me concernant l'alertait même si je ne doutais pas de son amour à mon encontre…J'espérais qu'un jour, il me voit à nouveau…

Vers 22 heures, je pris congé dans ma chambre et après une douche relaxante, je me couchai, lumière allumée. Il n'était pas question que je me retrouve dans le noir ! Le sommeil me gagna rapidement malgré tout et par chance, je ne revis pas le spectre de cette fille…Mais je fis un rêve étrange cette nuit là.

« J'étais dans un parc, assise en tailleur. La brise faisait virevolter mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression de revivre une scène de mon enfance lorsque ma mère et moi profitions de journées ensoleillées pour aller pique niquer au parc de Forks sauf que dans mon rêve j'avais bien 17 ans.

Je sentis des bras m'enlacer par derrière et je reconnu de suite l'alliance de ma mère. Cet instant, j'en rêvais chaque jour depuis sa mort…Bien que je sache que ceci n'était qu'un rêve…Elle m'enlaça un moment puis vint s'asseoir face à moi et pris du raisin qui était dans un panier en osier avant de le croquer. Elle n'avait pas changé, son visage était radieux et elle souriait, elle semblait des plus heureuse. Sa logue chevelure auburn lui retombant au milieu du dos, j'avais la chance d'avoir hérité de sa magnifique chevelure et je ne pouvais cesser de la regarder tellement son souvenir me manquait.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée ma chérie, me dit elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je le suis, lui avouais je.

-C'est à cause de cette fille, devina t'elle sans que je lui dise quoi que se soit et pour moi, à cet instant, c'était une évidence qu'elle le sache après tout c'était ma mère.

-Oui…Elle me fait peur, lui dis-je en baissant le regard.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, commença t'elle par me dire, ouvre ton esprit…Affronte les choses car ce n'est que le début…Tout le monde à besoin d'être entendu…Même elle…

-Pourquoi me dis tu cela ? Lui demandais je perplexe

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ma chérie, me répondit elle tout simplement. »

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en demander davantage car je fus extirpée de mon rêve par ce maudit réveille. Il était déjà l'heure de me lever pour affronter cette nouvelle matinée de cours ainsi que l'entrainement des cheerleaders ou j'allais encore devoir me prendre les remarques cruelles de Caroline !

La matinée passa sans encombre humaine et fantomatique, je rejoignis l'entrainement après la pause déjeuner, c'est avec joie que je constatai l'absence de Caroline enfin une bonne nouvelle pour une fois. Il était évident, avec son manque d'assiduité, qu'elle n'aurait jamais le poste de capitaine et pour une fois j'étais confiante. Madame allait et venait comme bon lui semblait sous prétexte qu'elle était populaire…Je lui en foutrais ! Mais ça m'arrangeait !

A 15h30, je rejoignis les vestiaires. J'avais prévu d'aller boire un verre en compagnie de Priscilla qui devait me rejoindre ici après son entretien pour le journal du lycée et son arrivée n'allait certainement pas tarder.

J'étais la dernière comme d'habitude, étant capitaine en attendant le vote de vendredi, je me devais d'être présente jusqu'au départ de mes cheerleaders.

Je pris une douche rapide et enfilai mes vêtements, alors que j'étais assise sur un banc des vestiaires pour lacer mes baskets. Je fus soudain prise d'un genre de malaise, pas un malaise normal comme beaucoup pourrait faire mais un malaise intérieur puis cette sensation de froid qui me tiraillait les entrailles.

Je su immédiatement qu'elle était ici, pour avoir ressenti la même sensation lors de nos deux rencontres précédentes. J'allais revoir cet esprit et rien que d'y penser, des frissons parcoururent mon échine.

Je me relevai d'un bond aux aguets d'une manifestation de sa part, j'étais pétrifiée mais mon rêve de cette nuit me revint en tête et cette phrase de ma mère qui me disait « Tout le monde à besoin d'être entendu même elle »…J'avais peur, certes, mais si ce rêve était en rapport alors je devais savoir ce que ce fantôme me voulait…Car j'étais certaine que c'était ce qu'elle était…un esprit !

La sensation de froideur ne me quittait pas et pourtant rien ne se passait. J'allais prendre mes affaires et déguerpir quand mon courage me revint. Je regardai une nouvelle fois autour de moi, cherchant sa présence.

-Je…Je sais…que vous êtes là ! Criais-je à l'attention de l'entité, que me voulez vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

J'attendis un moment mais pas de réponse. Je me sentais bête soudainement et secouai la tête, un peu ridicule de tenter un dialogue avec le fruit de mon imagination.

C'est alors que la porte du premier casier de la rangée s'ouvrit avec fracas à quelques centimètres de moi…Tellement violement que je sentis le souffle, qu'avait généré son ouverture, sur mon visage. Je reculai d'un pas par instinct mais surtout par peur puis se fut au tour du deuxième de s'ouvrir violement et plus je reculais, plus les portes s'ouvraient une à une jusqu'à la dernière…Puis le silence.

Je pouvais sentir sa présence sans savoir où elle se trouvait mais par précaution je m'adossais à un mur gardant la pièce en visuel, espérant ainsi ne pas la louper quand elle décidera à apparaitre.

Je sentis soudainement une main agrippée mon poignet…c'était elle…me regardant de son regard livide. J'étouffai un cri, essayant de me ressaisir si je voulais réussir à…lui parler.

Elle me faisait peur mais la tristesse que je vis dans son regard me brisa le cœur. Je n'avais pas discerné cela avant tant ma peur m'empêchait de voir au-delà de l'apparence.

- Aide-moi ! Me dit-elle sans pourtant bouger les lèvres, étais je la seule à l'entendre ?

-Je…je vais essayer…, balbutiais je encore tiraillé par la peur qu'elle générait en moi malgré tout.

Elle approcha son visage livide du mien et je fermai les yeux, retenant mes sanglots.

-Le danger rôde autour de toi…Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait, dit elle d'une voix sanglotant

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire et ma peur m'empêchait de réfléchir posément à tout ça. La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et j'entendis la voix de Prisci m'appeler alors que l'esprit disparu soudainement sûrement à cause de ce dérangement.

Je massai mon poignet qu'elle avait tenu quelques secondes auparavant, soulagé qu'elle soit partie. La tension s'évacua de mon corps et je me laissai glisser le long du mur, laissant mes larmes coulées…Toute cette histoire me fatiguait et j'étais à bout de vivre cet enfer.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, chuchotais je à l'attention de la défunte, espérant qu'elle m'entende.

Je laissai mes larmes coulées encore et encore, je n'étais pas assez forte pour réussir à surmonter ce cauchemar seule.

-Hey ma belle ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Prisci qui venait de me trouver.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, si naturellement, avec tellement de bienfaisance que mes larmes redoublèrent face à cette gentillesse si naturelle.

-Calme toi ma belle…C'est encore Caroline ? Me demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Non, sanglotais je, c'est autre chose….

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, me rassura t'elle mais dire quoi…J'avais l'impression d'être complètement cinglé !

-Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir…c'est tellement dingue ! Lui avouais-je en osant la regarder.

Elle me contempla un instant avant de soupirer.

-Crois moi que jamais je ne te prendrais pour une dingue…peu importe ce que tu pourras me dire…On va dire que j'ai une certaine habitude…, m'annonça t'elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, écoute on va aller boire un bon chocolat chaud au grill et tu m'expliqueras tout une fois là bas…d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai avant de me relever avec son aide, elle était tellement sûre d'elle que je ne savais quoi répondre, ni aller à l'encontre de ses dires.

J'essuyai mes yeux du revers de ma manche et pris mon sac de sport, par chance, le mercredi était le jour de congé de Kyle et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, il se serait encore posé des questions et il était hors de question que je reparle de cela avec lui.

Nous allâmes au Grill comme convenu et une fois assise, je fus prise d'une hésitation à lui dire tout ce que je vivais depuis la veille…Et si elle se moquait de moi ? Elle devait s'attendre sûrement à une histoire autre que celle d'un esprit qui me tourmentait pour je ne sais quelle raison !

-Je t'écoute, me dit-elle apparemment résolue à écouter la cause de mes tourments.

-Promet moi de ne pas te moquer car…je n'invente pas, lui dis je

-Je te le promets, me répondit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je maintins son regard et je pouvais voir qu'elle était des plus sincères…Ou alors c'était une comédienne hors pair mais j'avais besoin d'en parler et tant pis si une fois de plus on me prenait pour une folle.

Je pris une grande inspiration et commençais à lui raconter mes mésaventures depuis la veille au matin tout en me concentrant sur mon cacao pour éviter, au cas où, certains de ses regards.

Je lui racontai tout de ma rencontre avec l'entité sur le bord de la route, ma seconde rencontre dans les couloirs du lycée jusqu'à celle dans les vestiaires en passant par mon rêve de cette nuit…Puis une fois fini, je jetai un regard anxieux en direction de mon amie, à mon grand étonnement elle semblait vraiment médité mes paroles comme ci je lui avais conté l'histoire la plus banale du monde…

-Donc tu dis que cette femme est un esprit et qu'apparemment elle aurait besoin de ton aide ? Me demanda-t-elle pour être sûr d'avoir compris.

- Oui, lui répondis-je, du moins c'est ce que je pense…Et elle me l'a fait comprendre…

-Je le pense aussi, appuya t'elle tout en sirotant son cacao.

-Tu me crois alors ? La questionnais je pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas.

-Oui je te crois, me dit-elle fermement, j'ai toujours cru à un monde surnaturel…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge comme ci cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Il reste plus qu'à trouver qui est cette fille ! S'exclama-t-elle pour réduire le silence à néant.

-Et comment on va faire ? Lui demandais je perplexe.

-On va aller à la source…Là où on peut voir les avis des journaux sur les disparus, commença t'elle par me dire.

-Et c'est où ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- A la bibliothèque de la ville, me renseigna-t-elle, on pourra consulter les journaux les moins récents et depuis leur poste informatique on pourra directement aller sur les archives de la ville.

-Bonne idée, dis je en me levant, retrouvant une lueur d'espoir en sa personne, et qu'est ce qu'on fera une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé ?

-Là tu m'en demandes un peu trop.., me répondit-elle tandis que nous quittions le Grill direction la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque municipale était des plus austères, j'avais l'impression de rentré au couvent avec ses murs recouvert de bois foncé. Bien qu'elle fut immense, je me sentais à l'étroit dans ce lieu qui à mon goût était trop sinistre.

Une odeur de vieux livre remontait alors que nous passions près des rangées pour rejoindre le coin informatique.

-On aurait très bien pu faire les recherches chez moi sur mon ordi, informais je Prisci alors que nous prenions place sur un poste informatique, ça serait moins glauque que cet endroit, ajoutais je en jetant un regard incertain autour de moi.

Elle émit un sourire.

-Moi j'aime, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

-Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne même pas, rétorquais je sarcastique alors que nous commencions les recherches.

J'avais l'impression d'être là depuis des heures, je voyais défiler les articles de journaux sur l'écran sans pour autant apercevoir fantômette de près comme de loin et je commençais à désespérer.

-Elle vient peut être pas du coin, dis je peu sûre de moi.

-Non bien évidement elle vient de Chine et elle se paye des vacances ici juste pour le plaisir ! s'exclama mon amie sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Haha très drôle ! Rétorquais je en croisant les bras, désolé tout le monde ne s'y connait pas en esprit hanteur de lycéenne….Madame SOS fantômes…

-Mademoiselle s'il te plait, me reprit elle en essayant de ne pas rire, un esprit généralement reste près du lieu où il a trouvé la mort…quand je dis du lieu ça peut être de la ville…ou un endroit précis…c'est assez complexe comme domaine…

Je la dévisageai un instant stupéfaite.

-Comment se fait il que tu en saches autant ? Lui demandais je curieuse.

-J'ai lu beaucoup de livre, me répondit elle du tac au tac un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

-J'en ai lu aussi et ça me qualifie pas de pro dans le domaine, lui répondis je insatisfaite, toi tu me sors ta science comme ci c'était un truc banale !

Prisci marqua une pause dans ses recherches et se tourna vers moi.

-Je te dirai tout un jour…Fais moi confiance mais pour l'instant on doit retrouver cette esprit, me précisa t'elle résolu à éviter ce sujet.

-Ok chef, dis-je en me renfrognant sur ma chaise, c'est alors que je la vis en photo ! Je n'étais pas sûre que ce fût elle mais j'avais cette nette impression que ce visage me semblait familier, STOP ! M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort me portant les foudres de l'administratrice qui me jaugea sévèrement du regard.

Prisci s'arrêta net et porta son attention sur l'article de journal.

-Je suis presque sûre que c'est elle, l'informais je en chuchotant tout en posant mon doigt sur le visage de la présumé fantômette.

-Faut pas être presque sûre…Faut être sûre ! Me sermonna mon amie

J'analysai la photo en même temps que je me remémorai les souvenirs de l'esprit. Mon regard se porta sur le pendentif de la jeune fille en photo et je le reconnu pour l'avoir vu d'assez près quand son esprit c'était retrouvé face à moi dans les couloirs du lycée ainsi que dans les vestiaires.

C'était un collier en argent dont le pendentif représentait le symbole de l'infini.

-Elle est un peu plus moche maintenant enfin dans son côté spectrale mais c'est elle, je reconnais son collier, affirmais je en hochant la tête pour me le confirmer à moi-même.

Priscilla se mit à lire l'article.

-Son nom est Emily Jenkins…Elle devait étudier à l'université de Richmond cette année mais elle est originaire d'ici, me renseigna mon amie.

-Emily Jenkins, répétais-je, ce nom me dit quelque chose…

Je fouillais mes souvenirs à la recherche de son visage, si elle était en première année à la fac j'avais sûrement dû la voir au lycée dans son année de terminal. Bien sûr… Je poussai un soupir.

-Tu la connais ? Me demanda Prisci.

-Oui…Mais on peut pas dire que c'était une amie, la renseignais je, mon passé à un peu terni ma réputation au lycée et Emily Jenkins était une Caroline en puissance…Elle m'a fait pas mal de crasse mais heureusement que tous ne sont pas comme elle ou Caroline…

-Bizarre que son esprit s'adresse à toi, s'interloqua Prisci, ils disent qu'elle a disparu cet été après une viré en boite…Elle n'est jamais rentré chez elle…Aucun indice n'a mené à bien l'enquête de police en cours…Et rien n'indique qu'elle soit morte…

-Si son esprit me l'a indiqué je pense, lui dis je, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je vais voir la police ?

-Pour leurs dire quoi ? Que le fantôme d'une disparue te hante alors que tu sais même pas où se trouve le corps, me fit remarquer mon amie.

-Non ! M'exclamais je, pfff je sais pas….Aide moi je suis loin d'être Mélinda Gordon !

-Attends qu'elle se manifeste pour la questionner, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ben tiens ! Comme ci c'était une partie de plaisir de la voir ou revoir surtout maintenant que je sais qui elle est ! Marmonnais-je

Prisci réprima un sourire.

-Pour l'instant on peut rien faire de plus, m'avoua t'elle,

Et non, malheureusement ! Malgré tout j'espérais qu'Emily trouve le repos sans mon aide.

Beaucoup de chose se passa dans mon esprit ce soir là, beaucoup de question mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. L'avantage c'est que je n'étais pas folle et maintenant je savais que je pouvais compter sur Prisci pour m'épauler et surtout me confier. Mais cela ne m'aidait pas à ôter cette peur qui me tiraillait les entrailles….

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans nouvelle apparition d'Emily et j'espérais que ma vie reprenne un cours normal et que malgré tout elle avait trouvé le repos éternel même si je trouvais triste que la famille ne puisse pas faire son deuil…Je ne voyais pas comment l'aider et peut être que finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi…

Je voulais oublier cette histoire malgré le côté égoïste que cela impliquait. Et c'est oublier que je tentai de faire toute la journée du jeudi ainsi que celle de vendredi…D'ailleurs, les votes avaient été prononcés pour élire la cheftaine des cheerleaders et j'eu l'agréable surprise d'être élu par la majorité de l'équipe ! Je savais que ce nouveau rang m'attirerait les foudres de Caroline mais j'avais gagné et plus rien m'importait sauf peut être la fête prévu le soir même dans les bois de Willow's Creek et me défouler me ferait un bien fou surtout que Kyle m'accompagnait…Raison de plus pour apprécier !

Mon petit ami vint me chercher à 20 heures et nous allâmes ensemble à la fête.

J'adorais les fêtes en plein air, des guirlandes électriques nous servaient de lumière malgré le bruit assourdissant du générateur qui les alimentait mais vite camoufler par la sono qui nous jouait un rythme bien teenage. Une glacière servait de bar pour la soirée où on pouvait y trouver plus de bières que je jus de fruits et cela ne choquait personne. Des rondins de bois servaient de banc pour l'occasion. Tout était réuni pour que l'on passe une bonne soirée et tout cela grâce à Tyler Lockwood qui était le maitre en la matière…Pour une fois qu'il servait à quelque chose….

Ce que j'avais vécu cette semaine me donnait pleinement envie de profiter de ma soirée, non seulement pour fêter mon nouveau statut de capitaine de l'équipe de pom pom girls mais aussi pour vivre tout simplement à l'instar d'Emily qui n'avait plus cette chance…Pourquoi je pensais toujours à elle ? Je voulais me sortir cette histoire de la tête mais son souvenir me hantait…jusque dans mes rêves.

Je pris une bière et j'entrainais Kyle sur « la piste de danse » du moins un espace vide d'arbre. Mon petit ami se prêta au jeu et je me collai à lui avant de l'embrasser au fil de la musique. Je ne lui avais toujours rien dis et je ne comptai pas le faire maintenant que tout était fini.

Avec lui j'étais dans un autre monde tellement plus paisible que ma réalité que je fus déçu que la musique s'achève.

Kyle parti se chercher à boire, c'est ce moment que choisis Prisci pour venir me voir.

-Re, me lança t'elle en sirotant sa brique de jus d'orange, tu vas bien ?

-Euh oui ça va, lui répondis-je trouvant son attitude bizarre, je pensais que tu voulais pas venir.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis mais Elena sait être persuasive et j'avoue que cette soirée est pas mal, m'avoua t'elle en souriant.

-ça doit te changer de ton passe temps littéraire, lui dis-je en la taquinant légèrement.

-Pas faux ! S'exclama-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je vais aller rejoindre Kyle, lui signalais je avant de m'éloigner mais elle m'interpella, ce qui fit me stopper et je me retournai pour lui faire face sachant à l'avance où elle voulait en venir…

-Je sais que tu as évité ce sujet ces deux derniers jours mais je m'inquiète pour toi et je voulais savoir si Emily était de nouveau rentré en contact avec toi ? Me demanda t'elle sans oser me regarder apparemment cela la gênait de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis.

Je soupirai avant de répondre…Je lui devais au moins ça qu'un silence alors qu'elle m'avait soutenu.

-Emily ne s'est pas manifesté depuis mercredi, lui dis je, peut être qu'elle a trouvé le repos…Je ne sais pas et même si j'y pense encore…Cette histoire a été la seconde plus horrible expérience de ma vie et j'aimerais beaucoup oublié…Malgré tout je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier d'avoir été là et de m'avoir cru…Merci…

-Y a pas de quoi, me lança t'elle en me gratifiant d'un sourire, les amies c'est fait pour ça.

Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me touchait sincèrement, j'allais répondre quand Kyle m'appela. J'ouvris la bouche puis la referma lui montrant d'un signe que je devais y aller.

-Ton prince charmant t'attend, me dit-elle en comprenant très bien, on se voit plus tard.

Prisci s'éloigna à reculons en me scrutant de son regard malicieux puis tourna les talons et partit rejoindre Elena tandis que je rejoignis Kyle qui m'enlaça doucement.

La fraicheur de la nuit commença à s'élever et un frisson me parcouru. Je portais une robe à bretelle et mon côté frileux ressorti soudainement.

-Tu as froid ? Me demanda Kyle

-Oui un peu, lui avouais je en souriant face à sa prévenance, j'ai laissé mon gilet dans ta voiture.

-Tu veux que j'aille te le chercher ? Si j'avais eu une veste je te l'aurai donné sans chercher plus, me dit-il avec un sourire charmant.

-Tu es si prévenant mon cœur, lui soufflais je en lui déposant un baisé sur les lèvres et en lui prenant les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche de jean, je vais aller chercher mon gilet comme une grande…T'en fais pas, ajoutais je en me dégageant doucement de son étreinte et en m'éloignant en direction du parking improvisé pour l'occasion.

Je quittai rapidement la lumière pour me laisser envelopper par la pénombre et qu'est ce que je détestais ce côté lugubre…Encore plus maintenant !

Je retrouvai facilement la voiture de Kyle et je l'ouvris depuis le côté passager, j'allais m'abaisser à l'intérieur de l'habitacle quand une vague de froid me tirailla les entrailles.

-Oh non ça recommence ! Murmurais-je en me redressant à la recherche d'Emily…En espérant me tromper.

J'avais la malchance d'être seule sur le parking, et cela me semblait logique sinon elle ne se manifesterait pas. La pénombre m'empêchait de voir les alentours correctement et pourtant je réussis à distinguer une forme humaine à la lisière des bois opposé à la fête.

Deux options s'ouvraient à moi sois j'attendais qu'elle vienne à moi sois je prenais la fuite pour retourner à la soirée…Et je choisis la deuxième option, refermant la portière de la voiture sans prendre mon gilet, préférant avoir froid que peur, je fis demie tour et sursautai en la voyant juste derrière moi.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, je pouvais sentir chaque battement dans mes tempes comme toujours elle me pétrifiait et je voulais qu'elle s'en aille loin de moi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Lui criais-je en reculant.

- Aide-moi s'il te plait ! M'implora-t-elle, son visage spectral reflétant sa peine immense.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider Emily! M'exclamais-je

L'esprit se figea à l'entente de son prénom et elle se rapprocha.

-Tu dois voir ce qu'il m'a fait !

Sans que je ne puisse répondre, elle posa ses mains sur mes tempes. Un froid glacial prit possession de mon corps et des images m'assaillirent, des images d'elle avant sa mort, des images que j'aurai préféré ne jamais voir !

C'était comme ci j'étais dans son corps…Tout d'abord, il faisait noir avant de me rendre compte que j'étais ou du moins qu'elle était ligotée à l'intérieur d'un coffre de voiture lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre son présumé assassin dont je ne vis pas le visage car camouflé par la capuche de son sweet…Puis je vis des bois, ces bois qui nous entouraient, un couteau de boucher, je ressentis une douleur fulgurante dans mon ventre puis encerclant mon cou…Elle…elle avait été poignardé avant d'être égorgé….c'était horrible…Tout ce sang !...Puis le noir complet…Une odeur acre de terre mouillée….

Ses souvenirs quittèrent mon esprit et je m'écroulai au sol durement, recherchant mon souffle et tentant de calmer mon cœur qui s'affolait. Je pouvais sentir encore sa présence…Je pouvais entendre ses sanglots alors que je me relevai avec difficulté. Emily était toujours là, son visage inondé de larmes…Mon cœur se serra, je n'avais plus peur mais pitié pour elle, ce qui lui était arrivé était horrible…

-Je ne voulais pas mourir, sanglota t'elle.

-Qui t'a tué ? Lui demandais-je

- Suis-moi…

Emily parti en direction des bois. J'hésitai à la suivre mais si je ne l'aidais pas, je savais qu'elle continuerait à me hanter…Je n'avais pas tellement le choix…

Je marchai un moment dans les bois essayant de suivre le spectre d'Emily qui semblait se mouvoir parmi les arbres alors que mes talons s'enfonçaient dans la terre à chaque pas, je tombai plusieurs fois alors que les ronces s'enfonçaient dans la chair de mes jambes et mes bras nus. Cette partie de la forêt était loin d'être praticable et j'espérais que cela se finisse rapidement.

Soudainement, elle se stoppa et disparue comme par magie me laissant seule au milieu de nulle part.

La panique ne tarda pas à m'envahir, j'étais seule dans les bois, seul les rayons de la lune m'éclairant, j'avais froid…qu'est ce qui m'avait prit de la suivre ! Des craquements se firent entendre me faisant reculer dans la pénombre…Je trébuchai soudainement et tombai de tout mon poids sur un amas de feuille morte…je m'agrippai à la première chose que je vis et hurlai de terreur en voyant que cette chose n'était autre qu'une main !

Je ne pu expliquer ce que je ressentis en me rendant compte que cet amas de feuille recouvrait en partie le corps sans vie d'Emily Jenkins. Son regard vitreux semblait me contempler, je pouvais deviner sa gorge ouverte malgré la noirceur des lieux…Seul mes cris retentirent, je sentais le malaise me gagner quand deux bras me retinrent, ma frayeur était telle que je me mise à hurler de plus belle !

- Hey calme-toi ! S'exclama la voix de Kyle tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui.

Un soulagement m'envahit en me rendant compte qu'il était là que je ne pu retenir mes larmes cachant mon visage contre son torse.

-Elle est morte…Son corps est ici ! Sanglotais-je en osant le regarder.

Il regardait l'endroit où se trouvait le corps d'Emily sans sourciller, pourtant je pouvais lire sur son visage une certaine terreur face à ce spectacle macabre, son visage devint livide mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

-On va appeler la police, m'annonça t'il en m'éloignant de l'endroit pour me ramener à la civilisation.

Je le suivis me laissant me guider, tant mon esprit restait en étant de choc.

La police ne tarda pas à arriver pour constater le décès d'Emily Jenkins, cette affaire allait pouvoir être classé et sa famille allait pouvoir enfin faire son deuil même si ils auraient, sans doute, préféré la retrouver en vie…Pour ma part, j'espérais que son esprit trouve enfin la paix…même si son meurtrier courait toujours…Ce sentiment de peur ne me quitterait jamais.

Le shérif Forbes était venu m'interroger alors que je patientais dans la voiture de Kyle, une couverture sur les épaules. Je ne faisais que scruter le vide depuis cette découverte…Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter l'image de son cadavre de mon esprit…Je ne racontais pas la partie fantomatique de mon histoire au shérif prétextant que j'avais découvert le corps en voulant me débarrasser d'une envie pressante et je pense que mon alibi fut crédible car Liz Forbes ne m'en demanda pas davantage et conseilla à Kyle de me ramener chez moi après que j'ai refusé qu'elle appelle mon père.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi se passe dans un silence des plus complet, je sentais le regard de Kyle se poser sur moi de temps à autre mais je ne voulais pas parler de cette histoire, ni de ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Je voulais qu'il croit lui aussi à mon envie pressante et j'espérais qu'il ne me pose pas de question…c'était déjà assez dure comme ça.

Sa voiture s'arrêta devant ma maison et j'osai enfin le regarder.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené, lui dis-je

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi et en déposant une main sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux à son contact.

-Une envie pressante comme je l'ai dit au shérif, lui mentis je

-Ne me raconte pas de bêtise ! S'exclama t'il visiblement agacé, je t'ai vu parlé seule avant de te rendre dans la forêt, je suis inquiet pour toi Charline !

Ainsi, il avait tout vu. J'avais envie de lui dire que je ne parlais pas seule, qu'un esprit m'avait tourmenté toute la semaine mais à quoi bon ! Il m'aurait encore ri au nez déjà qu'en vu de son ton en cet instant, il me prenait pour une dingue !

-Laisse tomber s'il te plait, lui dis je essayant de garder mon calme, j'ai besoin de repos…Je…Je suis fatiguée ! Ne t'en fais pas demain se sera du passé promis…

Je lui déposai un baisé sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit Kyle, lui dis je avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez moi.

Je restai un moment contre la porte d'entrée, écoutant le moteur de sa voiture s'éloigner avant de me laisser glisser en pleure à terre. Mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et je me demandais comment j'arrivais encore à être forte malgré tout ce que j'avais vécu…Mais pourtant j'étais encore là ! Je savais que jamais je ne pourrai oublier cet épisode de ma vie, tout comme la mort de ma mère et ma petite sœur…Est-ce que ma vie allait se résumer à être entouré par la mort ?!

Mon père arriva dans l'entrée comme paniqué et me releva avant de me serrer contre lui, ce qui fit redoubler mes larmes.

-Ma chérie ! Le shérif m'a prévenu de ce qui c'était passé ! Elle voulait s'assurer que tu ne sois pas seule à ton arrivée, m'informa t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne pu répondre tellement secoué par mes vagues de sanglot.

Mon père m'accompagna jusqu'au salon et me fit m'asseoir dans un fauteuil avant d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau qu'il déposa sur la table basse devant mon refus de boire.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant les mains.

-Si tu savais papa, lui dis-je en retenant mes larmes, c'est tellement fou que tu me croirais pas…

-Cette fille retrouvée dans la forêt…Tu as vu son esprit ?

Je levai un regard vers lui stupéfait. Comment savait-il ?

-Comment tu le sais ? Lui demandais-je

Il soupira avant de répondre.

-J'espérais que tu me répondes non…Ta mère avait cette particularité de voir les esprits errant…

J'étais stupéfaite, soulagée mais aussi en colère qu'il ne m'ait jamais rien dis.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix tremblotante.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu hériterais de ce don…, m'avoua t'il coupable.

-Ce don ! M'exclamais-je en me levant, c'est un cauchemar !

-Ne dit pas ça, me dit il calmement, ta mère prenait cette faculté comme un don du ciel…Tu apprendras à le contrôler comme elle.

-Alors pourquoi je ne la vois pas elle ! M'écriais je, je ne veux pas de ce…don !...Elle me manque tellement…Tu me manques papa…, murmurais je dans un sanglot, je t'ai perdu en même temps que maman…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussai vivement. Il me garda néanmoins contre lui, je suis là pour toi.

-Non papa ! Tu es là mais tu ne me vois plus…J'ai besoin de toi car je suis en vie…Elles me manquent à moi aussi mais je suis là et j'ai l'impression que je ne compte plus pour toi…

Je vis les yeux de mon père s'embrumé de larmes alors que je lui disais la vérité de la situation. Ce manque qu'il procurait en moi…c'était la première fois que l'on parlait depuis qu'on était seul.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, s'étrangla t'il pour retenir ses émotions, je ne voyais pas à quel point tu souffrais…Je t'aime tellement pourtant…

-Je l'ai toujours su, lui dis je, et je t'aime aussi mais sois un père pour moi c'est tout ce que je demande…

Pour unique réponse, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fortement, nous laissant aller chacun à notre chagrin.

Puis nous rattrapâmes le temps perdu, avait il comprit ma peine ? Du moins, je l'espérais…On parla longuement de lui, de moi, de maman et ce n'est que tard que je rejoignis ma chambre totalement épuisée par ma soirée mais aussi heureuse d'avoir retrouvé celui que j'aimais le plus au monde…

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me coucher, je fus soudain prise de frisson et machinalement je regardai par la fenêtre.

C'est alors que je vis Emily, regardant dans ma direction…Elle n'était plus effrayante, sa robe sale avait laissé place à une robe d'un blanc limpide et…elle souriait.

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment puis elle disparu comme par enchantement.

Ma mère prenait cette faculté pour un don et je devais aussi la prendre comme telle. Cette mésaventure était des plus effrayante et glauque mais grâce à Emily j'avais pu enfin retrouver mon père comme je l'avais rêvé temps de fois…Je savais qu'il ne serait pas toujours au meilleur de sa forme car sa souffrance était immense mais je savais que désormais je pourrai compter sur lui.

Maintenant Emily pouvait reposer en paix…grâce à mon don…


End file.
